


i hate you (i don’t hate you)

by nctucumback



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Choking, Hate Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, like minor plot lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctucumback/pseuds/nctucumback
Summary: ten hates johnny. johnny hates ten. it can’t get any simpler than that. except for the fact that neither of those statements are true.





	i hate you (i don’t hate you)

ten’s back hit the wall with immense force, his shoulders burning with pain. regardless, he still didn’t break eye contact with the man in front of him. he nearly snarled at the other, his chest bubbling with anger, “fuck you,” he spat in the larger’s face. 

“don’t be too eager, bitch,” the other growled back, placing his hand at the joint of ten’s ass and thigh. ten jumped at the signal and wrapped his legs around his partner’s waist. the manly hand remained in its place as the other came to grip at his throat. 

“i hate you, john seo,” ten said to suppress a whine from escaping. he grew harder as every second passed. he couldn’t take anymore bullshit. he tried to crane his neck to kiss the other, but the hand kept him from moving. it only held tighter. a strangled whimper managed to make its way out. 

“if you hated me, would you be this needy for me right now? you’re dirty, ten.” johnny chuckled bitterly, “don’t act like you don’t want me. you’ve wanted to be my slut for so long.”

ten let out a throaty moan, worthy of being a pornstar’s. he attempted to roll his hips to get even a tiny bit of friction on his hard cock, but the hand that was formerly on his ass moved to hold his hip. he couldn’t win, the other was too strong, “johnny, please oh my god.” 

“so now you want to be good? no, it doesn’t work that way, sweetheart. what happened to ‘i hate you’?” johnny repositioned his hand, still holding ten’s throat but giving him space to suck and nibble the smaller’s neck, leaving bruises in his wake. the moans that resulted were like candy to his ears. he was addicted from the first. 

“you fucking dickhead, can you touch me? or is your neanderthal brain incapable of that?” ten wrapped his hand around johnny’s wrist and gave a hard pull. he was too weak, just making johnny smirk. the hand tightened, and ten gasped for air. his cock hardened even more, if possible. it became painful, and the second he could breathe again he moaned so loud it was almost a yell. his eyes filled with tears, and he grasped at johnny’s shirt. he was becoming desperate, a choked sob escaped his lips. 

the dominant man’s heart softened for a millisecond, and he took his hand off the thai boy’s throat, caressing his face with it. ten leaned into the touch. johnny caught a cascading tear with his thumb. he looked into ten’s teary eyes and remembered what he had been doing, “open your mouth.” 

ten dropped his jaw obediently, and johnny shoved his thumb into the hole. ten could taste the salt of his own tears on his tongue, and before he could think he wrapped his lips around the digit and sucked. johnny thought he might cum right then and there. he pulled his thumb out and instead reached for the other’s shirt. he ripped it over ten’s head, ruffling his hair and causing his eyes to widen. johnny’s mouth and hands ravaged the younger’s torso. 

ten felt high. he was intoxicated. there was so much going on he couldn’t believe it. john seo, the jock, have it all, know it all bane-of-his-existence, was having his way with him. and ten was letting him. 

ten snapped back to reality when he felt johnny’s fingers under the waistband of his pants. he hadn’t realized he was basically chanting the others name as he sucked hickeys down his entire chest. 

johnny had paused, seemingly waiting for consent from ten to continue. contrary to popular belief, johnny didn’t hate ten. though he was quite a fireball, johnny thought he was cute when he was feisty. the last thing he’d want is to do something without permission. 

“ _please_ fucking do something before i do it myself.”

johnny smirked and rolled his eyes. he stepped backwards, letting ten fall away as he had been supporting himself against the wall. his eyes held shock as his hands flew forward to catch himself, gripping johnny’s shoulders. 

“you’re an asshole!”

“i wouldn’t have let you fall.” johnny turned, grabbing ten’s ass harshly, drawing a moan from the chest of the dancer. he threw him down onto his bed, where ten had been tutoring him not long ago. before the tension between them snapped. he pulled the jeans off of the slender frame before him. 

ten was left in his boxer briefs, feeling awfully exposed opposed to johnny, who was still fully clothed. he toyed with the hem of the larger man’s t-shirt, hoping he’d pick up the hint. johnny just raised an eyebrow, offering a challenge. ten sat up to remove the offending clothing, but johnny’s eyes darkened. 

ten felt the familiar pressure on his neck again. he was held down to the mattress by johnny, “i didn’t tell you to move, did i?” 

“n-no, i’m sorry,” ten squeaked. he had no idea johnny would be this dominant, but he wasn’t complaining, “johnny, will you please kiss me?”

he couldn’t say no. he crashed his lips roughly onto the soft, smaller ones below him. he moved his hand from ten’s throat to his nape, pulling him impossibly closer. 

ten rolled his hips upward, the friction from johnny’s jeans through his boxers was edging him closer to his release. ten panted into johnny’s mouth as their tongues slid together. his moans grew whinier, and the other could tell he was near the end. johnny pulled away and circled his hand tightly around the base of ten’s dick through his boxers, keeping him from climaxing. 

“nooo nononono, johnny please. let me cum. i’m begging—“ a finger pressed against his lips to shut him up. 

“stop being a whore.” johnny ordered. ten felt his cock twitch in johnny’s hand and he shuddered, “oh? you like when i call you a whore?” 

“johnny, stop it and fuck me already.”

“don’t tell me to stop it, slut. you are mine. i’ll fuck you on my terms.” johnny released his hold on ten and stood up from the bed. 

_mine_ , the word floated around in ten’s brain, hypnotizing him. he’s supposed to hate johnny, so why does the idea of being _his_ sound so pleasurable to him? 

johnny grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, revealing nothing ten hasn’t seen before. he’d been to his practices, seen him shirtless plenty of times. it was when johnny’s hands slunk down to his belt that ten’s mouth started to water. his experienced fingers unfastened the buckle with ease, pulling it swiftly out of the belt loops. he laid it on the bed next to ten, before moving on. he unbuttoned, unzipped his jeans and pushed them down, stepping out and kicking them to the side. 

“give me your hands.” johnny regained his position over ten, and grabbed the fragile wrists extended toward him. he lifted them back over ten’s head and tied them to his bed frame with his belt. 

“john,” ten started quietly.

“too much?” johnny checked ten’s facial expression, looking for fear. his eyes held nothing.

“no, i wanted to tell you, i want you to fuck me so hard i can’t walk tomorrow. and i want everyone to know why.” 

the information took a second to process. it stilled him to his very core, and ignited a new fire.

he flipped ten onto his stomach and tore his boxers off. the loud rip caused ten to complain, but johnny grabbed a fistful of silky black hair and tugged backwards. he forced two fingers between ten’s lips, ordering, “suck, bitch.”

the fingers tickled the back of his throat, but ten had no problem taking it. he did as he was told and thoroughly coated the digits in his mouth. johnny added a third, receiving the same treatment. he removed his fingers, using his other hand to stroke ten’s hair. 

“you’re good at sucking, aren’t you? i didn’t expect anything less, baby doll.” johnny taunted him, pressing his face into the pillow below him. a hand ran down his back to his asscheeks and spread them apart. ten felt a pressure against his hole and whined for penetration, “you want it bad, huh? what are you?” 

ten spoke, muffled into the pillow. johnny grabbed his hair again and pulled his head up, “i said, what are you?”

“i’m your whore,” ten screamed out. johnny thrust his finger into his ass, adding a second immediately. the bottom’s back arched, his hole being assaulted. he was crying out in pleasure, he begged for more, more. a third finger was added, curling and searching for the nerves to completely wreck him. a brush against the spot had him seeing stars, screaming the elder’s name over and over.

he was left empty. no relief, no release, just empty and face down. his wrists were freed, and he rolled over to sit up. in front of him, johnny pulled his own boxers off. he grabbed ten and forced him to his knees on the carpet. hands threaded through his hair and guided his lips toward johnny’s cock. 

ten grabbed the sculpted hips in front of him for support and wrapped his lips around the tip. he slipped his tongue over the slit and heard a gasp from johnny. he pulled off to spit in his palm before reattaching himself and starting to bob his head. he used his hand to cover what his mouth couldn’t. 

johnny was in heaven, ten was a vixen. he could barely keep himself from thrusting into ten’s lips, his hips stuttering to stay still. groans came like it was second nature to him, “you’re doing so good, you take it so well, ten baby.” 

he was so close to his release when ten stopped and pulled away. his expression soured before he grinned, knowing this was his revenge from earlier. he used his grip in the other’s hair to carefully pull him to his feet. a hand on the petite waist, the other slipped down to ten’s cock. he have it a few languid strokes. 

“johnnyy,” ten whined, leaning into the mentioned’s tall frame, “please fuck me, i’m tired of waiting.”

johnny was tired of waiting too, pulling the small boy back to his bed. he moved ten around until he was on his hands and knees. he kneeled on the bed behind him and admired the view he had. he reached over to his bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube. 

ten heard the click of a cap and braced himself for the cold. he felt a slick finger enter him, rocking himself backwards. he was honestly slightly nervous, the butterflies in his stomach made him squirm. he took deep breaths to relax, calming his nerves to enjoy what was about to happen. 

johnny removed his finger and coated himself in lube. he grabbed ten’s hips and lined himself up, pressing the head against ten’s ready hole. he slowly pushed in, sinking to the hilt. the two moaned simultaneously, the tightness and johnny’s size working together to have both of them in a state of bliss. johnny grabbed a fistful of ten’s hair and gave him little time to adjust. he pounded into the smaller body, the exertion forcing a grunt out of him with every thrust. the power of johnny’s hips made ten’s knees slip farther apart on the mattress. the sound of skin against skin was nearly deafening. ten could barely comprehend anything, he was feeling so many things. all he could do was scream. 

“you like that? you like when i use you?” johnny utilized his grip on ten’s hair to pull him up so he was on his knees. ten’s back pressed into his chest, he reached around and stroked ten’s cock. ten gasped at the sensation, laying his head back onto the taller’s shoulder. 

“johnny,” ten whined. he drew closer to his orgasm but didn’t want their time to be over yet, “please, wanna look at you.”

johnny slowed to a stop. he ran his hands up and down ten’s sides, feeling goosebumps on his smooth skin. he rocked his hips slowly a couple more times before pulling out, ten whimpering at the emptiness he felt. johnny picked ten up with little effort, carefully flipping the boy over to lay on his back. he admired the slim body in front of him, squeezing one of ten’s muscular thighs.

“you’re so beautiful...” ten blushed at the unexpected compliment, and johnny’s cheeks mirrored the reddening. “i-i’m sorry, i’m supposed to hate you.”

“i don’t hate you, johnny,” ten whispered, his hand resting on the back of johnny’s neck. he pulled the taller in and brushed their lips together.

johnny grabbed ten’s face and kissed back feverishly. he felt the younger roll his hips, their cocks rubbing together. he lifted ten’s leg over his shoulder and realigned himself at ten’s entrance. he buried himself again, starting a new slow, deep pace. he angled each stroke differently, until ten cried out in pleasure. 

the breath was knocked out of him. he begged johnny to hit that spot again, and who was he to say no? he felt the pace pick up, but it stayed gentle, almost loving. ten grew closer and closer again, for the umpteenth time that night. he reached between their bodies to stroke himself. his hand was slapped away, “don’t touch,” johnny growled. 

ten whined and twisted his hands in the sheets as johnny got faster once again, and this time rougher. the older man’s hands roamed his chest, pinching one of his sensitive nipples. his thighs started to tremble as he edged closer to the end. tears gathered in his eyes, and he started to chant the other’s name. 

“cum for me, baby.” johnny grabbed the leg on his shoulder for leverage and pounded into ten. the thai boy’s eyes rolled back into his head as a scream ripped through him. his release painted both of their chests, and johnny’s thrusts grew sloppier as he chased his own climax. drool dripped out of the corners of ten’s mouth as johnny fucked into him, “t-ten, i’m cummi-ing...” he pushed in to the base and filled ten’s hole to the brim. he rode out his high with a few more thrusts, and carefully pulled out.

johnny collapsed next to ten’s small frame. he wrapped his arms around the other and pulled him closer, “you did so good, you’re so perfect.” he brushed the sweaty, black hair off of ten’s forehead and placed a kiss there. the smaller could barely recuperate from what had just happened. 

“do you really hate me?” ten found himself asking when he could speak. his nerves caught him immediately afterwards, hiding himself deeper in johnny’s embrace. 

“no,” johnny started, “i think i was just— i was jealous of you.” 

“you?! jealous of me? you have everything, the attention of every person in school, and you’re jealous of me.” ten laughed at the idea. 

“stop, seriously. you’re smart, you have people who really love you, you’re lovable yourself. why wouldn’t i be jealous? it all made me fall for you.” johnny spoke, letting his thoughts finally come out. “wait—“

“you fell for me?” ten smirked. 

johnny rolled his eyes, but smiled, “can we start our relationship over? because i don’t hate you and i was stupid to make you think i did. and i’d like to make it up to you... on a date?” 

ten’s chest swelled with happiness, and disbelief. how could this situation turn 180°? he didn’t really care, nodding at johnny’s proposal. he kissed the taller man with all the passion he could muster and decided to let everything from the past dissolve. maybe johnny wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
